


What is a Home

by Dead_Space_Nerd



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cant even spell perish, Dream isn’t in prison yet, George Lore, George accidentally become a father figure, George has wings, Hurt Ranboo, Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I dont even know cannon, M/M, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), No beta we pericsh, Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, Tommy has wings, Tommyinnit is still in exile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Space_Nerd/pseuds/Dead_Space_Nerd
Summary: “George open your eyes! He doesn’t care about us. He never did!”“That cant be true, we’re his best friends!”“For fucks sakes George, you’re nothing but his little secret weapon! Hell, he’s probably turning you back into the same monster you used to be!”“…”“Fuck Georg- no wait please I didn’t mean it like that- George please stop!”“No, it’s ok Sapnap, you don’t have to pretend anymore. I know how you’ve always felt about what I am”“George, I didn’t mean it like that!”“Goodbye Nick”“George!”
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Toby Smith | Tubbo, GeorgeNotFound & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 213





	1. A weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Guys a heads up, I have absolutely no idea about the bloody timeline of things so lets just like, fuck cannon for now.   
> I'm just writing this because it has not left my head at all.   
> I may or may not be procrastinating my other fic as well lol. 
> 
> I hope yall enjoy this.

_“George open your eyes! He doesn’t care about us. He never did!”_

_“That cant be true, we’re his best friends!”_

_“For fucks sakes George, you’re nothing but his little secret weapon! Hell, he’s probably turning you back into the same monster you used to be!”_

_“…”_

_“Fuck Georg- no wait please I didn’t mean it like that- George please stop!”_

_“No, it’s ok Sapnap, you don’t have to pretend anymore. I know how you’ve always felt about what I am”_

_“George, I didn’t mean it like that!”_

_“Goodbye Nick”_

_“George!”_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George didn’t feel anything these days. His bones creaked with every step he took, his second skin seemed to scream at him in protest. He never left the abandoned house he found in Mexican L’Manberg. All he did these days were sleep. _He needed a change._ Sleeping all the time is a main reason he isn’t trusted. It gets too suspicious if you somehow miss every single war or large event happening, and your only excuse is sleeping.

Everyone believe him to be a traitor. Sapnap tried his best to keep things the same between them, but he could still see the disgust swimming in his eyes whenever they were together. All because Sapnap knew what Dream became and is now suspicious of George. Sapnap knew that George was aware Dream could care less about them, yet he defended him when he took his crown, didn’t argue back at all. He knew he couldn’t go back to the El Rapids, he couldn’t turn to anyone.

Besides, he knew what Sapnap was thinking. After all, he was the only other person besides Dream that knew he wasn’t even human, knew of what dangers he possessed. He may believe that if someone human like Dream could do what he’s done, then what could George do. He probably already spilt everything to Karl and Quackity as a warning. They’re probably already planning a way to permanently kill him so that they could stop him from teaming with Dream. As if he’d ever go back to that monster. Everyone always had little to no faith in him after all. He was the weak link in the world, he couldn’t even see properly for crying out loud!

So, he decided to do everyone a favor and walked in the direction of scorched trees and crispy grass. He hadn’t been back since the griefing, didn’t want to be reminded that his overreaction to his house being burnt down gave Dream the perfect excuse to _abuse and exile a 16-year-old child._ He shook his head as he entered his house, the dead grass crunching under his feet. He dug around in his chests, taking anything that was still intact.

He looked back at his burnt house and before he could think, he pulled out a flint and steel and lit it on fire again. It’s been a while since he’s had to do this, and he’s grateful he never revealed that he could do this to Sapnap and Dream, or his plan to disappear wouldn’t work. He stood there as they flames consumed what he once had. Consumed the memories of his friends, a home he thought he had, consumed everything related to who he was. The fire was roaring, but he couldn’t hear anything in that moment besides the pounding of his own heart. He knew what he had to do.

He slowly waved his hand, a screen flickering into view in front of him. He was able to have direct access into the communicators that every person carried with them, the ones that informed others of deaths that have happened. His hand waved over what he had typed, and while choking back a sob, he sent the three simple messages he had typed with shaky hands.

**Georgenotfound burnt to death.**

**Georgenotfound burnt to death**

**Georgenotfound burnt to death**

He waved his hand to close the screen, falling onto his knees and sobbing wide eyed quietly as he grieved for what he had. He took his clout glasses off his head and threw them onto the ground, stomping on them until they were bent and cracked beneath his boots. He had to go, they’ll want to come here to see if this was targeted or not, not that they care about him. Just a check to see if what happened to him will happen to them.

They all hated him. He lost his crown. _He never wanted it anyway_. He lost his house. _It was his house, but it was never his home_. He lost his friends. _They never needed him anyway._ He needed to… he didn’t know. He needs to be alone. He needs to go far, far away and pray that everyone just forgets he exists. He’d rather they all assume he was dead, then he would be one less thing to worry about. 

_Dream._ He was probably going wild with panic right now, trying to figure out just how he burned to death three times so quickly. Wondering how his perfect weapon died before battle. If he’s lucky everyone will assume the fire spread to his bed where he spawned, and he didn’t have his armour with him at the time. He didn’t want to see him; he didn’t want to be near him. He loved him so fucking much but he just can’t take it. Dream would never let him leave. Dream would beg him to join his side, only to manipulate him into giving him an edge in his useless war. He didn’t like being what he was, a weapon.

_A monster._ His traitorous mind whispered to him

He was happy just being a cleric, healing people that needed it. He was happy wearing his second skin, not letting a single person get a glimpse of what he was hiding beneath. But he noticed the glint in Dreams eye’s whenever he used his abilities in front of him, could see the plans forming in his head, the way he’d use him.

It was getting dark and George has been walking aimlessly for hours, stuck in his head. He knew where he was headed. He hadn’t been back in years, and he hoped that no one else had found it and claimed it as his own. He approached the familiar forest and made his way through the abundance of vines and trees until he eventually came to the dark clearing. His clearing from before. Before Sapnap, before Dream. It looked the same.

The flowers he spent months tending to back then were still full of life. The small cottage looked like it hadn’t worn at all, looking almost brand new. No one knew about this place and no one could find it without his permission. He had willed it so. No one can enter this place without his blessing. He runs his hand over his oak door, he hasn’t stepped foot in this house in years, and yet he’s going to be hiding here like the coward he is, once again sleeping the days away. He stepped in and made his way to the bedroom, acknowledging the fact everything stayed the same.

He let himself fall onto his bed, not bothering to take off his armor and curled up into himself. And with a shaky breath, he let his eyes fall shut as he slipped into a void of nothing, hoping he wouldn’t wake up to soon.

**********

Sapnap was tired. Tired and angry at himself. The argument he had with George weeks ago still plagued his mind. He fucked up and right after it happened, he went and spilled everything to Karl and Quackity in a panic. Told them the truth about George, the plans Dream had for him, the way George would do and go with Dream no matter what. They seemed a bit skeptical at first, because what do you mean George isn’t human, he looks the part and quite frankly, isn’t the strongest.

So, he told them about how they met George as kids, they were about 8 at the time, how they hung out and as the years passed. Told them about how as Dream and Sapnap grew and George didn’t, he stayed looking 8 and when they brought it up to him, he shifted. Just, changed his form to look around the same age as them and asked if this made them more comfortable.

He vividly remembers freaking out and screaming at George to answer, how Dream grabbed George and shook him, screaming “ _George what the fuck what the fuck”_.

That was when they found out what George could do, but George refused to answer all his questions, like what he was, where he came from, or why he chose to be short if he could shift his height. Georges healing had saved their asses more times than he could count, and that’s all he claimed he could do. Sapnap believed him at the time, but what if its not true now. Everyone could see that George would do anything Dream says, what if he joined him? Even if George could only heal, Dream would be even harder to kill due to having a fucking medic.

He let himself shrink into the arms of Quackity and Karl. He didn’t want to but the three of them have been quietly whispering about strategies to immobilize George, the two believing him. Fuck he loved them so much. He doesn’t know what he’d do without them, probably set shit on fire for fun out of boredom. Or maybe he’d be like George, stuck in Dreams clutches. The beep from his, Karl’s and Quackity’s communicators had grabbed their attention. With a huff he reached into his pocket, moving it forward so they could all get a look at the incoming message.

**Georgenotfound burnt to death**

Karl had let out a gasp, and Quackity had let out a quiet ‘ _what’_. But Sapnap was frozen, and he was disgusted with himself over the fact a small part of himself was happy to know that George was not immortal. A second beep came from the communicator, the chat already filling up with questions and asking for anyone that had sights on George. Another bolded message appeared on the screen.

**Georgenotfound burnt to death**

He couldn’t hear anything, white noise filling his head. How, how is he dying. He rushed outside, ignoring the calls of Karl and Quackity, and there he saw a pillar of smoke coming from George’s old house. He has to be there. He ignored any looks from pedestrians and ran. He ran until he was grabbed Karl and Quackity.

“Let go of me, Karl, Quackity we have to save him!”

He stopped trying to get out of their hold, and his heart dropped as he looked at their faces. Karl was full on sobbing, letting go of his arm to launch himself at him, and Quackity was pale.

“Sapnap, look at the com” Quackity’s voice was barely above a whisper, eyes glancing around them, and that was when he remembered they were in the middle of the street. Wordlessly he pulled out his com, and his breathe caught as he started shaking.

**Georgenotfound burnt to death**

_Georgenotfound has perished_

He collapsed on top of Karl, both of them sinking to the floor. He wasn’t even aware of when the tears started streaming down his face, or when sobs started escaping him. He’s gone. Just like that. He was pulled out of it by Karl shuffling in his arms and Quackity crouching down to look at them both.

“We have to go check what happened, maybe he’s still alive, maybe we can find out who did this to him”

They quietly made their way to George’s place. Hand in hand the three of them, they didn’t want to separate. Not now. Not ever. Sapnap wasn’t sure what to expect, but when they got close enough, they all gasp, Karl and Quackity letting go of his hand like they knew what he was about to do. Red filled his gaze as he watched the familiar figure stand over _his_ clout goggles. Of course, it would be him, who else would be so heartless. He all but screamed at the man. 

“You fucking bitch, what have you done”


	2. In your Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck just happened. Is George not ok? Do they know something? He could feel himself starting to get frustrated, he hated not knowing things. He pulled out his com, fully prepared to start spamming George, and then the world grew silent.  
> Georgenotfound has perished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy please, don't be afraid to comment down any ideas or theories, I'd like to know what yall think.

Dream knew he was doing the right thing by pushing George and Sapnap away. They’d just slow down his progress, get in his way of his goals. Although lately he had been rethinking his plan about George. Maybe pushing him away isn’t the best idea, it could be more beneficial for him if he were to use him, keep him. Besides it was no secret that he loved him, maybe if he kept George close, he would learn to love him back. He huffed as he sat on a block of cobblestone, sharpening his axe.

He can’t afford to have any attachments, the only thing he should care about are Tommy’s discs, the key to controlling the annoying little brat. So, he manipulated Tubbo into exiling him, eventually Tommy’s spirit will break, and he’ll be even easier to control. If only George was that easy. He knows he’s powerful, he can see the way something slithers underneath his skin, the way his nails on his hand will get sharper for a few seconds.

The healing would be so useful, who knows, maybe George is strong enough to bring back ghosts, bring back the dead. He’d be perfect. But right now, he’s week, probably crying over his stupid crown to Sapnap. _Sapnap._ Sapnap’s been slipping from his grasp ever since he got engaged to those two knuckleheads. He regrets spilling the multiple theories he had about George to him now.

The beep from his communicator grabbed his attention. A death. He didn’t bother checking it as it probably wasn’t anything important. He looked at his axe, his expressionless mask staring back at him. But then he smelt it. Smoke. The chances of there being a fire here is slim due to the fact that the only person likely to be in the area is George, his house is the only other manmade structure nearby.

Another beep from his communicator. _Two deaths._ Two deaths are never a good sign, maybe there’s a little spat going on between people, but he needs numbers for this upcoming war. So, he set down his axe and his breath hitched as his eyes read the messages that came through.

**Georgenotfound burnt to death.**

**Georgenotfound Burnt to death.**

_BadBoyHalo: Is everyone ok?_

_BadBoyHalo: Who has sights on George?_

_Fundy: No one has seen him for weeks_

What does he mean no one has seen him for weeks, he’s been staying with Sapnap hasn’t he?

_Tubbo: He disappeared after the argument with Sapnap_

Argument? Did Sapnap have something to do with this. Of course, he did, he probably wanted to take George out, saw him as a threat. It still hadn’t registered in his brain that George had just twice, he was shaking in anger as he pocketed his communicator and made his way to George’s place, based on the giant pillar of smoke emitting from its location, he assumes that’s where George is.

He was so wound up in anger, he didn’t hear a third and final beep. He gazed at the burning house, the scene too familiar. He got to work on putting out the fire, the faster it was gone the easier it would be to find George. He had just put out the last of the flames when something crunched beneath his foot.

His goggles. He never went anywhere without them, it was a gift from him. He knelt on the dead grass to get a better look. He frowned, from the looks of it someone had crushed them before he stood on it. But who? And where is George? He stood up and dusted himself off. Sapnap was nowhere to be seen so maybe he wasn’t behind this after all. But Sapnap didn’t matter right now, George only had one life left and he had to find him.

“You fucking bitch, what have you done”

He spun around, the scream scaring the shit out of him. He wasn’t prepared to have Sapnap launch himself at him, let alone looking like a mess. He was tackled to the ground as Sapnap continued to screech about something, but he wasn’t listening. With a growl he shoved Sapnap off him, bringing his attention to Karl and Quackity, why were they all crying.

“What have I done? What the fuck is going on, who the hell did this?” Sapnap scoffed, rubbing his eyes.

“So, what your saying is that you didn’t do this?” Dream sneered at him from under his mask.

“Of course I didn’t, now shut up and do something useful, George is missing and only has one life left” Once again Sapnap’s eyes were filled with anger, and in the corner of his eye he could see Karl flinch, shuffling closer to Quackity.

“Don’t. Don’t joke around about this. Do you not even fucking care?” He stormed forward until they were standing face to face. Confused he tilted his head, and after a couple seconds Sapnap seemed to understand something. He stepped back from Dream until he was with his fiancé’s.

“You don’t know do you”

“Know what? I don’t really care, but why aren’t you helping me look for him?” And with that Sapnap broke down again, and Karl led him away, whispering something about going back home and needing a rest. Now only Quackity remained. The two stared at each other, before Quackity just shook his head and left him there standing among the debris alone.

What the fuck just happened. Is George not ok? Do they know something? He could feel himself starting to get frustrated, he hated not knowing things. He pulled out his com, fully prepared to start spamming George, and then the world grew silent.

_Georgenotfound has perished_

No. No. No.

He can’t die.

He’s not allowed to.

He was supposed to live a long happy life by his side.

Who did this? Who would have the motivation to set this place alight and take George away from him? And then it hit him. The culprit is so obvious.

Tommy.

He knew Tommy wasn’t dumb, knew he was a danger to everything he had built. He always knew he was a wild threat that had to be controlled. So of course, he of all people would take away the one thing he loved, he wanted revenge. He would find Tommy and make him wish he died in that fire instead of George.

**********

George blinked the tears away, rubbing his eyes blearily. His body ached and he felt sick. How long was he out? He slowly peeled himself away from the mattress he was basically sinking in, slowly stretching until his bones cracked and popped in all the right places. He felt gross, he really regretted not removing his armor before he had his depression nap.

Sighing he made his way to the bathroom and stripped, desperately needing a shower. He looked at himself in the mirror and with a deep breath, dropped his glamour. The relief was instant, the strain from keeping the glamour on for years gone, he nearly collapsed in relief. He admired himself in the mirror, he hasn’t seen himself in years, and even then, this isn’t his true form.

He was tall now, way taller than before, 6’9 by the looks of it. He had large black horns curving upwards, tattoos trailed from his neck and down his body, black ink caressing his skin. His ears were pointed, almost deer-like. The tips of his fingers were black, more claws than fingers. Then there was his tail, which waved behind him, thin and long. That wasn’t what he loved about this form though. He took a deep breath and then flexed the muscles hidden in his back.

Two large, feathered wings appeared behind, pitch black in color with splashes of white which reminded him of stars. He grinned as he got used to his own body, he hasn’t been like this in centuries. He stepped into the bathroom and turned the shower on. As he cleaned himself the terror he felt yesterday came back. Fuck. He did that. He ran away like a coward.

 _It had to be done._ He rationalized to himself _. What would they say if they saw you now?_ Yea, this is for the better. Besides, he’s spent a millennium alone before, he can do it again. Another part of his brain was screaming at him, shouting that they won’t be able to live for a millennium, that he’ll never see them again.

He wishes that part of his brain would shut up.

He turned the shower off and made his way back into the bedroom, letting his wings drop and disappear. He opened his closet and pulled out a dark colored shirt, he wasn’t sure of the color, and some black pants. He looked down and realized that he wouldn’t exactly be able to wear his boots anymore, which was fine by him. He went over to his bedside table, rummaging around until he found what he was looking for. He wrapped the bandage around the sole of his foot, he was stronger when he had skin touching the forest floor and just because humans couldn’t get through the barrier didn’t mean that mobs couldn’t.

He huffed as he stood back up, realizing it was time for the hard part. He grabbed his old cloak that was hanging by his door, running his fingers over the soft fabric as a small smile grew on his face, pointy teeth showing. It was such a pain in the ass to get the hood over his horns, which was why he had two holes at the top of it. He let the hood slip over his horns before letting the rest of the black cloak surround him. It did a good job of hiding most of his features, but he’ll definitely need to dig up his old mask if he wanted to go out.

Ender forbid a villager see’s him and start another cult. He still felt embarrassed after that whole fiasco. Humming he picked up his com, hesitating as he turned it on. Thousands of messages filled his vision, which caused him to tilt his head in confusion. It’s only been a day, what on earth is going on.

Then he saw that date and dropped his com in horror. Was he seriously in so much destress that he had slipped into hibernation to emotionally heal? He rushed into the kitchen and out the back door, the clearing covered in thick snow. Three months. He had hibernated. He felt like he was going to throw up. And he was. He heaved onto the snow-covered ground. The nausea from dropping his glamour and the fear from everything did not mix well.

He wiped his mouth as he stood up straight again, letting his wings out into the open again, spreading them and lifting them up a bit to act like an umbrella. He hasn’t flown since first meeting Sapnap and Dream, but he missed the feeling of the wind. Flying always made him feel better, and hell did he need to feel better. Flying might not be safe however, he may run into Phil, and that wont end well.

He tapped his foot in thought before an idea came to him and he was rushing back into his house, looking through his cupboard for something. He laughed in success as he pulled out an old mask, plain black with darker swirls making their way to the place his right eye would be. He slipped the mask on, already feeling safer and grabbed a satchel that he places his sword in.

He ran back outside and shut the door behind him. With a deep breath and a glance to his house, he flexed his wings and took off into the early morning sky.


	3. Child one acquired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a huge amalgamation, and it was staring right at him. Friend or foe, he didn’t care, he scooted further up the tree trunk, a pathetic whimper escaping him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy babesss  
> Leave feedback or any theories you have ;)

It was overwhelming. But this is what he needed. Being so high up in the air, it makes everything seem so small, so insignificant. He still can’t get over it, hibernating for three months. ‘ _It’s not necessarily a bad thing’_ he thinks, grinning and reaching hand out in front of him to try and nab a handful of cloud, giggling when he fails. This reminds him of the simple days, back when it was only him. It wasn’t too lonely, he didn’t care enough about other people to get lonely. But then he met them.

He was bored, extremely bored that day. That was until he stumbled across two humans fighting each other with wooden sticks. At first, he was confused, were they enemies? Children cannot have enemies, can they? So, he stayed in the forest and watched them from afar, and after a couple days decided that yes, they were friendly with each other. He didn’t have any plans on contacting them, but he was far too curious. And very bored. So, he shifted his form till he judged it to be appropriate and immediately found himself regretting the decision of talking to them.

They were loud, bossy and very well, childlike. But he had never had a childhood before, and he found himself enjoying this one, learning what it was to be human, what it was too feel things. And he loved every second of it, he really did. He forgot one small detail. Humans grew. So, when they aged and he didn’t, they were very suspicious. He saw no point in hiding it, but it seemed personal, showing them who he really was. So, he simply changed to their liking, appearing human but not giving his age or his race away.

He landed not too far away from his old house, he didn’t want to see it right now. But he’s been asleep for three months, he wants to see how things have changed. So, he kept his wings out, it will make a good shield if he is spotted at all, he is pretty rusty when it comes to being sneaky in this form. Besides, they’ll only get a glimpse of his wings, which he can tuck away. He reaches Mexican L’Manberg first, he wants to see how Sapnap, Karl and Quackity are doing. However, the place seems deserted, nothing to be found. So, he makes his way through the forest until eventually coming to L’Manberg. Once again, empty.

The community house is his best bet, so he carefully makes his way over there, preparing to shoot up into the air at the first thing he hears. There isn’t much cover for him to be hiding in, and quite frankly, he is very difficult figure to hide. He slows down as he hears voices coming from the house, very loud and angry voices. He crouches and slowly makes his way next to window, making sure to stay silent and keep his extra appendages away from the windows view. He stayed silent and did his best to listen

“-but we don’t know! You’ve read the kids books right? He must have something to do with Dream.”

“Exactly, we should be keeping a closer eye on him, who knows what he’s been reporting back to Dream”

“He’s still a kid, the same age as me! We shouldn’t be trying to lock him up like some animal!’

“Tubbo listen, based on what we’ve seen there’s a high chance that Dream can somehow manipulate him, it’s too dangerous. He’s too dangerous”

Oh. A lot has happened in the last few months. Its not clear who’s speaking apart from that one reply someone gave to Tubbo, but who’s the kid they’re all talking about, what has Dream done since he’s disappeared. The conversation continues in the same manner, now able to pick out the voices of Eret, Sapnap, Tubbo and BadBoyHalo and others he could not name. Apparently Eret was worried about another dethroning movement being led by this poor kid. It seems Tubbo was the only one standing up for him, Bad was determined to stay neutral.

All of a sudden, a choked off sound caught his attention, causing him to leap away from the window and crouch down, however he wasn’t as quiet as he thought he was. He could hear the people inside raise their guard as they made their way outside. He backed up into the darkness, away from any light the house was emitting, when another choked sound made its way to his ears. He had to hurry and leave, he turned around and glanced back at the community house, watching as people came out to investigate the sound.

He once again turned to leave when he spotted the source of the choking sound. There, sitting a tree was Ranboo, eyes wide open, sobbing into the hands covering his mouth. Fuck, he must be who they were talking about. If they found him here, they would most definitely go with Sapnap and Eret’s idea. Fear is a good motivator. He couldn’t afford to think right now, first time out in three months and he’s going to get caught. He slowly approached Ranboo while keeping an ear out for the calls of the others. A twig snapped underneath him, and he watched as the boy’s head shot up, watched the way his eyes widened in fear. He could only imagine what he saw right now, a tall figure sneaking toward him, large horns and creepy mask. He scrambled away from him, and it was at that moment Ranboo registered that the others were no longer inside.

“Oh my fucking god what is that!”

Fucking Nether he’s been spotted. With a hiss he rushed forward, grabbing Ranboo into his arms and let his wings drop into the open. He flexed them and he was up in the air with a 6’6 enderman hybrid struggling in his arms.

**********

He shouldn’t have eavesdropped. He knew that they would be talking about him, but he at least thought more people would stand up for him. It seemed like Tubbo was the only one willing to look after him. He couldn’t go to Phil or Techno, they already hate the fact that he associates himself with Tubbo. If he goes there, they may demand that he stays away. His vision gets blurry, he can only focus on slapping a hand over his mouth and curling himself up into a ball. It’s too much. He didn’t mean to leave his memory book lying around, he forgot where he put it! It’s not his fault he can’t remember anything. He can’t think, he can’t see, can’t breathe. He’s aware of a commotion happening but he can’t focus.

What grabbed his attention was the sharp sound something snapping. He whipped his head up, expecting to see a familiar face. God did he wish it was a familiar face. Two large horns that could easily impale flesh, hands that seem to end not in fingers, but claws that could rip a limb clean off. But it was the mask. The mask. It was like a polar opposite to Dreams. Black with an even darker shade creating one giant swirl that ended on the right side.

It was a huge amalgamation, and it was staring right at him. Friend or foe, he didn’t care, he scooted further up the tree trunk, a pathetic whimper escaping him. Then he heard other voices approaching and a screech. Someone had spotted it, which means he was probably spotted. He was going to die here. That’s what he was thinking until the _thing_ let out a cat like hiss, lunging towards him. He couldn’t even shriek, too mesmerised by what happened next. Two large wings just appeared out of nowhere, the darkest black he’d ever seen, but there seemed to be stars intertwined with the feathers. Its wings held a whole cosmos.

Sharp claws scrapped across his skin as he felt the thing lift him up and he tried to squirm out of it’s grasp. Of course he couldn’t stand a chance against a fucking demon. He forced his eyes open, and terror filled him as he realised, they weren’t on land. Where the fuck is it taking him. He could see the land moving below him, and all to soon he was shrieking as they both plunged down towards the ground, and he tried to pretend he didn’t lean back into the demon anymore. He kept his eyes squeezed shut, didn’t try to get out of it’s grasp. Maybe if he stayed still it would let him go. He did open his eyes however, as the being set him down gently on a couch. Did it take him to his house? His eyes roamed the room, trying to avoid gazing at the monstrous being in front of him.

He flinched when it turned but was even more shocked when its tail knocked something over. He didn’t even know it had a tail and was left even more confused as he watched it stumble and swear softly under its breath. Righto he had to go. He made a move to get up but the being moved back toward him, sitting him back down, and waving its hand in a ‘stay’ motion. Dazed but curious, he stayed still and watched as it disappeared into another room. The place looked like it was well kept, but it didn’t seem like they’d been up in the air for too long. If this place had been here, why haven’t they found it earlier.

He sits up straighter as it comes back into the room, holding something in its claws. Ranboo gasps and finches as it takes a hold of his arm, if he didn’t know any better, he would say the beast was nervous. He shifts and is able to get a good look at what’s in its hand. A med kit? That’s when a throbbing in his arm grabbed his attention. He looked down and paled as he saw that he had been scratched and it was soaking through his suit. He sat there as he was tended to and attempted to make small talk.

“Uh so, who are you? And if it isn’t rude what are you?” All he got in return was a breathless huff. Well there goes that idea. His arm was bandaged and the thing (he was getting sick of calling it a thing) reached into a satchel next to the couch and dug out a book, gently lowering himself next to him. It reached up and removed his hood, revealing brown hair. Maybe he was a hybrid as well? It seemed male, but it wasn’t always polite to assume.

It had a book and pen in its hand. He watched as it opened the book and began to write.

_Do you have a place to go?_

He looked back, and finally for the first time since arriving, looked at the masked face. Did he have a place to go? No. He did not. He shook his head and watched as the being seemed to think on something.

_Can you keep a secret?_

_In exchange I will let you stay here._

_You’ll be free to come and go as you please as long as you do not tell anyone._

Ok now Ranboo was way to curious as to what he was going to learn. The idea of having a place to hide sounds great, and it’s very thoughtful that they would offer him shelter that he is allowed to leave as he pleases. Did he want to stay? He could go back, they would be even more suspicious, they may think he had something to do with this giant beast appearing. He made up his mind.

“Yes, that would be great, I won’t tell anyone your secret”

The being seemed to deflate a bit, maybe relieved? His eyes widened as two clawed hands made its way up and grasped the edge of the mask. 


	4. So many Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo has so many questions, and George has a plan for a lost boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment down any theories :)))

Ranboo groaned as his eyes fluttered open, the morning sun blinding him. He shuffled and buried himself deeper into the blankets. Blankets? His head shot up, eyes focusing as he remembered what had happened the night before. George! He was alive! And clearly not human. He got a clear look at the bedroom he was in, why would George need a spare bedroom? Maybe he had a roommate in the past.

“Why didn’t he answer my dumb questions.” He mumbled to himself sleepily, his tail waving behind him slowly. He knows George isn’t human, but he won’t say what he is exactly, or how long he’s been alive for. He knows he can change his appearance and can heal things, but what else can he do and why is he hiding it? Would he happen to know how he came to be? Can he help him with the Dream situation? So many questions he didn’t get to ask last night due to exhaustion.

He made his way out of the bedroom he was given and froze as he bumped into George. Now that he was more alert compared to last night his emotions came back to him in full force. He launched himself at George and just started crying, ignoring how his tears burned his cheeks,

George was very unsure about what he should do. He’s never been great with kids, so he awkwardly wrapped his arms around the sobbing hybrid and planted a hand in his hair and started calming him down. Ranboo gripped on to him harder and started sobbing out unintelligible mutterings, but it was a sharp cry that gained his attention and realized that his tears were hurting him. God this kid could not get a break, his own tears hurt him due to being part enderman, when was the last time he was allowed to feel? He let his hands glow a light purple but Ranboo was too out of it to realize that he was no longer in pain. A lie, he was in pain, just not physical.

“I-I thought you were dead- a-and Dream blamed T-Tommy and no one has s-seen him s-since and no one t-trusts me anymore because I w-was there when Tommy s-set fire to your house b-but I’m fine and he’s gone-“ He started crying harder. Fuck George was not equipped for this, so he just hugged him back and made soothing noises, eventually letting his wings out and wrapping the kid up in them.

Eventually his cries turned to sniffles, and he awkwardly pulled away, looking sheepish about the fact that he broke down into his arms. It’s been so long since he’s been able to cry and he brought a hand up to his face and was surprised by the lack of pain, staring up at George with wide eyes. George sighed.

“We should probably lay down some ground rules and yes Ranboo, I will answer some more questions” At this Ranboo got visibly excited, he wants to know just what George is, and is there any more like him? What else can he do? How strong is he how- His thoughts were cut off.

“But in return I need you to answer some of my questions ok?” And at that he deflated, his ears drooping. At least he was being given choice here, god knows Phil would have outright demanded any information and Techno would have just stared at him disapprovingly.

His gaze fell to the floor, fidgeting with the sleeves of his shirt.

“O-only if I don’t answer any I’m uncomfortable with” He refused to look up, he doesn’t think he could take George looking at him in disappointment.

“I’m ok with that”

His head shot up and watched as George made his way to the couch, gesturing for him to sit down next to him. He’s not going to make him answer anything at all? He made his way over to George and sat down next to him, posture stiff. He watched silently as George waved a hand in front of himself and gasped in amazement as a screen seemed to flicker to life right in front of his eyes. Just what the fuck was George. He leaned closer as he watched George type in some weird language he didn’t understand, and he spoke one of the most obscure languages in the world.

George turned to him and the screen disappeared, and once again Ranboo became nervous.

“Uh ok, ground rules. They’re pretty simple considering no one can enter this place unless I allow it or they’re part mob like you, and I’d appreciate it if you could tell me when you leave so I can make sure you’re ok.”

That was it? He wasn’t going to have any strict rules, no limitations as to what he can do. George seemed to sense his nervousness and laid a hand on his shoulder gently.

“I’m not going to lock you up like some animal Ranboo, you’re just a child that people are punishing you because they cannot reach Dream” At that George’s face lit up as he removed his hand from Ranboo’s shoulder and left the room, only t quickly return with something in his grasp.

“Here, take this. I assume that Dream has been manipulating your actions somehow, maybe even taking over your consciousness, so this amulet should shield you from any outside factors”

He gingerly took the amulet, it was actually more of a pendant, a very pretty rock laid in the middle of it, surrounded by what seems to be bone. He slowly placed it on himself, and he somehow felt lighter, like he had lost a huge burden. He let a small smile slip onto his face as he touched the necklace, not aware of how closely George seems to be watching him, hoping the pendant would be well received.

“Thank you” He mumbled, still not lifting his gaze from the necklace. George sighed in relief, allowing a small smile to grace his features.

“Now, if its ok with you I need to ask some questions, I’ve been asleep for the past three months and I would like to know what I’ve missed”. His ears perked up and he lifted his gaze to send George a ludicrous look. Three months? He knew George liked to sleep, but three months? This man has issues.

“Oh uh- nothing has really changed, you’re really asking the wrong person here. I hardly remember anything these days and they all have my memory books. But the one thing I do remember is that Tommy is missing, and Dream has been on a war path since you uh- died” He trailed off, not sure about George’s place in this mess.

George had a thoughtful expression on his face, he almost looked a bit guilty. He shook himself out of his thoughts. Now was his time for answers. His tail lashed behind him, almost mimicking the movements of George’s. This was the first time he really noticed his tail, and the similarities were uncanny.

“So what are you? You must be a hybrid of something, but you have wings? And you don’t resemble a mob I’ve seen before. And healing? Are you a witch? Oh and-“ He was cut off by George, who was giggling at the amount of questions he was spouting.

“So first answer, I’m not a hybrid, I’m uh-not-not human at all actually”

“What!” Ranboo jumped up and started pacing. “Not human? You look human, is it like shape shifting? What mob shapeshifts” George sighs and shakes his head fondly. This kid sure had a lot of questions, and a natural thirst for knowledge.

“Ranboo I can’t tell you if you keep interrupting” He stopped, looking like a deer caught in headlights and sat back down, apologizing sheepishly. 

“I’m not a mob anyone has seen before and hopefully never will. Before you ask no I won’t tell you, it’s best if my kind was forgotten and remain a spooky bedtime story. Second answer yes, it is like shape shifting. I call it a glamour and it’s a bit like throwing a blanket over myself, very easy to put on and take-off”

He stood up and Ranboo stared in amazement as George seemed to change right in front of him, to the way he was before everything started. Then all too soon he was back to his beastly form. His large horns and wings… and the tail…

‘Actually I think that’s enough questions today. If you want you can explore the area, just know that my protection is only extended to this clearing, and that monsters can still hurt you. I have some last-minute business to finish up here and then I’ll explain the plan for later”

Ranboo was confused. Protection? Future plans? His tail lashed out, but he nodded his head regardless. He still had questions but for now they could wait. Time to explore his new home.


End file.
